Pure
by KitKat12323
Summary: He has found his pure soul and has no intentions of letting anyone take her. A battle between lust and love, darkness and light, humans and monsters will shake the world she thought she knew. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Monsters

**Pure**

**Summary:** He has found his pure soul and has no intentions of letting anyone take her. A battle between lust and love, darkness and light, humans and monsters will shake the world she thought she knew.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Bleach**

* * *

The sound of cars going by and the hushed voices of people wandering in the early morning filled the small room. Another night and another disgusting soul. Humans had become so jaded with greed, jealousy, fear and lust that it tainted the very core of their essence. Finding a soul that hadn't been affected by these poisons was getting harder every century. Humans had been much tastier in 1 AD.

A tall figure of a man was looking out a window of a small apartment. His pale skin seemed to contrast with the ebony locks framing his face. He had his hands clasped behind his back while his cold green eyes watched the scene outside. Clad in only black slacks and a white button down, he looked like any other person in the town. Someone contemplating life or a newcomer who couldn't sleep, perhaps.

He swiftly turned from the window when the distant church bells tolled three times. The shadows seemed to define his sharp nose and strong jaw. His build was lean and agile. He walked over to the bed, which held one occupant. A young woman had her hair fanned out on the pillow like a sea of gold. Her skin was a deathly gray color in the light that came from the window. The man pulled the blanket up so that it covered her face.

"Disgusting trash," he murmured as he moved away to get his jacket.

Flinging it over his shoulder, he made his way out of the bedroom. The apartment was small and only had three rooms, not counting the bathroom. His first thoughts were that humans were getting cheap. They seemed to want so many things, yet they couldn't afford it. He silently made his way out of the apartment. He walked down the hall to an emergency exit and ignored the bright red sign that read, 'Alarms will sound if opened.'

He opened the door and melted into the darkness of the early morning. The door to the apartment building closed without a sound. His black shoes tapped lightly on pavement as he appeared from a side alley. He turned left and passed by a bar. A man with striking blue hair and tan skin was leaning outside the bar smoking.

If it weren't for the fact that people dyed their hairs outrages colors, he would have looked odd. His ocean blue eyes narrowed as the dark haired man passed by. Stomping on the cigarette with his boot, he stuffed his hands in his jeans and strolled alongside the man.

The darker haired man didn't bother to look at his new companion. "What do you want, Grimmjow."

The blue haired man snorted. "You stink. Found another dirty whore, Ulquiorra?"

"Finding a decent meal is harder in this day and age." His voice held no emotion. He didn't sound like he cared about what Grimmjow was saying.

"No fuck. I nearly choked on my last meal. Stupid woman was just sex crazed. Her filthy stink wouldn't leave me for weeks," he grumbled.

Compared side by side, both men were very different in appearance. Grimmjow, unlike Ulquiorra, was muscular with broad shoulders. He had a faint scar that ran along the right side of his jaw. His skin was tanned a golden hue from being out in the sun often. His style of dress was casual with a white v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket and durable work boots. Grimmjow was a good five inches taller than Ulquiorra.

"The rate we're going, we will not be ready for the next battle," Ulquiorra commented.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before saying, "Like hell I'd let anyone take my place as king. Don't know about you, but I enjoy being on top in more than one way."

"Disgusting," was the answer from the other man. The two men knew each other well, but their relationship was rocky to say the least. They seemed to tolerate one another, though for how long was always a mystery.

"Ya can say whatever you want about me, but you and I know that you like being on top too. When was the last time someone almost succeeded in winning against us?"

There was a moment of silence. "Gulf of Naples, Mount Vesuvius in 79 AD. Foolish Nnoitra nearly killed us all. He should have died then if not for his loyal servant, Tesra."

Grimmjow threw his arms behind his head and grinned widely. "I remember he caused the whole population of Pompeii and Herculaneum to be killed. Damn, that was fun. Too bad the guy is hiding somewhere in his spidery ass webs."

"What is it you really want, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra asked, sounding slightly irritated. He knew that the blue haired man would never seek him out willingly unless he wanted something.

Grimmjow's grin fell off. "Well now that you ask, there is a favor I've been wanting to ask of ya." Ulquiorra quirked a dark brow. Grimmjow rarely, if ever, asked for anything. He usually just took what he needed and left.

Continuing, "I met this chick and she smells like what souls use to back when everyone was all peaceful and shit. Makes my mouth water just thinking about it. Anyways, I can't get near her 'cause she has this priestess woman around her all the time. She'd probably know what I am the moment I step within ten feet of her.

"The chick is looking for a job and I heard her mention your company. Think she's applying to be your secretary or something like that. I need ya to accept her application so I can get close enough to ask her out. Can ya do that?"

Ulquiorra halted and turned to survey his acquaintance, friend being too strong of a word to use here. For once, Grimmjow didn't have his usual cocky attitude. His face was solemn and his eyes held a seriousness he hadn't seen since the fall of the French monarchy.

"What's her name," was his simple reply.

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, didn't get that. She's tall with long turquoise wavy hair. Nice rack too and large gray eyes. Her legs are to kill for; they seem to go for miles and-"

He held up a hand to stop him from talking. "Turquoise hair. She has to qualify for the position first. If she doesn't, I'm not hiring her. My company is a business first and foremost."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah I get it. You make computer software shit. Just try to keep an open mind when ya meet her. I could use a decent fuck and meal; haven't had one for over five hundred years."

Both men stared at each other before a look of understanding passed between them. They turned in opposite directions without another word and started to head off. Grimmjow paused and turned around. Ulquiorra, hearing his footsteps stop, looked over his shoulder.

"Don't forget, I found her first. She's mine," he called.

Ulquiorra's mouth was pressed in a firm line. "Of course. Those have been the rules even before we first started." Rules that the two followed, but not everyone liked rules or followed them. The two liked to think they were above those who didn't follow rules set since the beginning of time. Yet they were, at the end of the day, like any other being that devoured the souls of humans, monsters.

* * *

**Thoughts on what you think would be much appreciated. This idea has been running through my head for a long time. If I do decide to keep going, I'll update very irregularly since I'm working on multiple stories and have a life to run as well.**

**Kitkat**


	2. Chapter 2: A Teacher, An Ex-nun & A Miko

**Pure**

**Summary:** He has found his pure soul and has no intentions of letting anyone take her. A battle between lust and love, darkness and light, humans and monsters will shake the world she thought she knew.

**I just want to clear up a few things. This is not a vampire fic. It is a fantasy themed fic so maybe you can guess what kind of creatures Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are later on. Second, I will be posting slowly for this story as mentioned in chapter 1. Third, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"Bye, Ms. Inoue! See you next year." The last child ran out of the room. Orihime Inoue, kindergarten teacher favorite, smiled sadly as she stared at her empty class.

The classroom was bright and colorful. Posters, drawings and words filled every visible white space. The small desks were stacked neatly in the back of the room so the custodian could clean the floors. The cinnamon eyed woman would be here late as she took her decorations down.

Sighing, she started with a large Chappy poster hanging behind her. It had been a gift from her friend Rukia when she had first started teaching four years ago. Rukia loved Chappy even though it was marketed toward younger people. Orihime had a fondness for bunnies as well and just loved the poster.

"Time to go back into hibernation, Chappy," she mumbled to the bunny. She careful pulled it down and placed it on her desk. Taking down all her decorations always made her sad. She never looked forward to the last day of school. Sure she liked summer vacation, but she missed seeing the children and their excited faces.

Four hours later and Orihime was making her way to her car. A red station wagon sat in the nearly empty lot. Her trusty car was old, but it served her well even during the winter. Being summer, it was still light out. She was going to go to a party with her friends a little later as celebration to another summer vacation.

She hummed to herself as she placed all her posters in the back and got into the car. The old car started with a sputter and groan. Then it shook a little before the engine purred quietly. Her friends often told her that she needed a new car, but she couldn't part with it after becoming so attached.

Her cell phone rang. "Hello, Orihime speaking," she greeted. The phone was pressed against her ear and shoulder as she backed out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road.

"Orihime, it's Rukia, could you buy some snacks for the party? Ichigo forgot the salsa and chips like the idiot he is," came a slightly angry female voice.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I?" said man shouted in the background.

Orihime grinned to herself as she heard the couple bicker. "Sure, Rukia. I'll even make an awesome nacho dish too! Do you think cranberries, lime, chicken, pepper jack cheese and tomatoes sound good?"

The male blanched in the background while Rukia gave him a glare. "That sounds lovely," she chirped.

A car honked at her as she swerved in between lanes. "Uh, Inoue? You aren't driving are you?" Ichigo asked, having picked up the other phone.

"Um, nope! I'm, uh, at the arcade playing one of those racing games," she lied lamely.

The male didn't sound happy. "Inoue, driving while talking is against the law! I don't want to see you in the hospital any time soon."

She laughed. "Please, Kurosaki-kun, don't worry about me. I once drove to your house blindfolded, remember."

There was a sigh. "Don't remind me. I still want to kill Keigo for making you do that dare."

"Well maybe if you stop talking to her, she won't be talking on the phone," Rukia butted in. An audible owe was heard from the line.

Orihime pulled into the grocery parking lot. "I'm at the grocery store. I'll see you guys at the party."

"Bye, Orihime," Rukia called while Ichigo, having been pulled away from the phone, called out his goodbye. She closed her phone and sat in the car staring out the dashboard window.

She had had a long time crush on Ichigo Kurosaki from the beginning of her freshman year in high school all the way up until their senior year. The gruff orange haired man was considerate of others and often worried about her.

He was like her knight in shining armor from the fairy tales she use to read when she was little, albeit a little rough around the edges. Unfortunately he did not return her affections in the way she wanted. Instead he had fallen head over heels for the transfer student, Rukia Kuchiki.

Orihime had confessed at the end of senior year. Ichigo hadn't really known what to say. Having really no tact in this kind of situation, he had told her that he and Rukia were together. The senior had been heartbroken and ran away in tears.

After a few weeks of consoling from her friend Tatsuki, Rukia had come to see the girl. The dark haired female had apologized profusely for hurting Orihime unintentionally. Rukia thought of Orihime as one of her closest friends and didn't want her to hurt because of her.

The relationship between Orihime and Ichigo had become a bit awkward. They had gone back to calling each other by their last names. College went by and Orihime found herself slowly forgetting the pain. She still felt a bit sad when those old memories resurfaced, but she had moved on.

Twenty-six years old now, she was a stronger woman. She still had a tendency to be a bit spacey and naïve, but she had matured over time. Being a teacher had taught her to be more open and she found she had a love for children. Life was peaceful and calm for her, but all good things don't last.

-:-

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, thirty years old, stared at her reflection in her full length mirror. She wore a black pencil skirt and simple white button down. Her turquoise hair, dyed or natural no one knew for sure, was done up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her gray eyes stared critically at her outfit and makeup.

"Nel, hurry up or you'll be late for your interview," a low feminine voice called from behind her. The woman appeared in the mirror's reflection. Solemn sea green eyes stared back at her.

"Tier, do you think I look too, I dunno, stuffy?" Nel asked as she swiped at a stubborn piece of hair.

The woman crossed her arms. "You look fine. You look better than you did in your habit," she answered bluntly.

"B-but you said I looked good in my habit," the other woman cried in distress. Tier just stared at her blankly.

Nel had decided to become a nun when she was just twenty. Five years later, she met Tier while in the middle of a life crisis. Nel left the nunnery at twenty-eight and had done a few odd jobs. She felt as if these jobs weren't meant for her; just like she felt being a nun wasn't her true calling.

The ex-nun had recently decided to try for a secretary position at the one of the most well known software companies. _**Mono-Tone Micro Software**_ was at the heart of the town's busiest centers, downtown. It was located in a large, sleek and intimidating building. Nel just hoped she got the job because she needed to pay the rent soon.

"You look acceptable, Nel," Tier assured after her moment of silence. Nel brightened and turned to her friend and neighbor. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She reached for the rosary on her bed and clutched it to her chest in a silent prayer. Old habits were hard to get rid of.

"Okay, let's go!" she said as she put her beads in her bag and rushed past the blond. Tier followed at a slower more refined pace.

Tier Harribel was an odd looking woman to say the least. Her blond hair was cut short with three braids tied with white ribbons. Her sea green eyes and blond hair contrasted with her dark skin tone. What made her even stranger was her choice of clothes. She wore a traditional red hakama, a white hatori and tabi socks with sandals. Her profession was a miko, or priestess as some would say, at the local shrine in Karakura Town.

It was ironic how two women of different religions were close friends. Tier often looked after Nel. She knew her friend wasn't naïve, but she often saw people for their good and never saw the bad. Tier could tell which people were good and which had ill intentions. She kept those ill people away from the turquoise haired woman who had a very pure heart.

"Hey, Tier?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think I'll get the job?" Nel glanced at her friend with hopeful eyes. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm sure you'll do well. You have all the right credentials to get the job." Tier had no idea what the CEO of the company was like, though she had heard that he was cold, distant and a very serious man.

Nel smiled and relaxed a little at her words. She started to hum as they drove to their destination. Usually when Nel hummed, it meant she was in a good mood. As long as she wasn't nervous, Tier had a feeling she would do well.

The moment they stopped outside the building, Tier felt a dark aura. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the building. It was as if a dark cloud hovered over the building and gave off waves of negative energy. The blond woman didn't like it one bit. She hadn't been downtown for there was never any need for her to come, though now she wished she had investigated before hand.

"Something wrong, Tier?" Nel questioned. She noticed that her friend had a dark look in her eyes. Her hands were clenched in a fist but were covered by the sleeves of her hatori. Even though the rest of her face remained neutral, Nel knew something was bothering her.

"I just do not like it here," she murmured. Tier had never told Nel that her job as a priestess, head one at that, also required her to purge any troublesome "problems" as she didn't think the younger woman would believe her.

"I know it isn't the peaceful calming of the shrine, but I'll be done before you know it," Nel said cheerily as they walked through the lobby. Tier ignored the strange looks people gave her as they walked to the lobby desk.

The security guard looked up and gave an amused smile when he saw the blond. "I didn't know we were having an exorcism," he joked.

Tier's glacial stare stopped him from laughing too much. He swallowed nervously at her unwavering look before turning his attention to Nel.

"I have an interview with Ulquiorra Cifer," she informed. The man looked at a list and nodded.

"I'll need some identification and you'll have to sign in the book." He gestured to the book on the left. Nel handed over her driver's license before filling out her name, address and signature.

After handing her a temporary ID, Nel thanked the man and turned to the elevators. Tier was stopped by the guard before she could follow.

"Uh, s-sorry, ma'am. Only those with appointments can go up. You'll have to wait for your friend down here," the guard squeaked as she gave him a death look.

Nel waved to her friend. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just wait for me, okay?"

"Fine," she said before turning and walking to a waiting area. Tier sat down and watched as Nel went into the elevator. She didn't want her friend to be alone, but she would have to let her go this time. As long as Nel had her rosary, Tier didn't have to worry much. Those beads would at least keep the hell spawn a few feet away from her, hopefully.

* * *

**Kitkat**


End file.
